Good Brother
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Lo haría por el tiempo que faltara y con el mismo propósito, ya que era un buen hermano, ¿cierto?... Basado en el Reto Literario "Un regalo para Navidad". Dedicado a Miyako Hyuuga1912


****D****isclaimer:** **_El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y Hidekaz Himura_

**Advertencias**:_ Incest, insinuaciones de violación (?)  
><em>

**DEDICATORIA**:_ Para **Miyako Hyuuga1912**, ¡Feliz Noche Buena, Navidad, Año Nuevo, Día de Reyes y Día de los Inocentes (?)! xDDD ¡Este es un pequeño regalo de mí para tí! ¡Ojalá te guste! O al menos que te entretenga unos minutos, no soy exigente xDDD. La verdad me emocionó mucho la idea de trabajar un Americanincest, y ya que es la primera vez que lo hago, espero haber tratado medianamente bien el carácter de los personajes; también debo confesar que el Crack que incluiste me desconcertó un poco, pero no significó un problema y se acoplaron muy bien a la historia xDDDD. Disculpa si las escenas "insinuantes" no son de tu agrado, ¡pero hasta eso no las escribí muy fuertes! Sólo lo básico para dar la idea principal *pésima excusa xDDD* Además, ahí vienen conclusiones esenciales parar la idea total del fic_

_¡Realmente espero que te guste! Y si no es mucho pedir, me encantaría que dejaras un review para comentarme con sinceridad qué te pareció, ¡vamos, azótame con el cruel látigo de la verdad (?)! xDDDD _

_Gracias y disfrútalo, ¡así como los que tengan la curiosidad de leerlo! n_n  
><em>

_Owari~_**  
><strong>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Good Brother"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

No era que Matthew no tuviera _permitido_ amar…

No, por supuesto que no. Claro que podía cuando quisiera y cuánto quisiera. Estaba en su pleno derecho de pasar las noches en vela pensando en aquella persona, que sus mejillas se coloraran cuando le recordara, soñar despierto durante las reuniones, escribir cosas vergonzosas en su nombre, quedarse sin respiración al pasar a su lado… callar sus gemidos al masajear una y otra vez su miembro mientras se le escapaba su nombre

Alfred era un buen hermano, _tan bueno_, que apoyaría incondicionalmente al canadiense cuando decidiera entregarle su corazón a la persona amada, ¡era su deber no sólo como hermano, sino como héroe! Sobre todo porque se trataba del dulce y tímido Matthew: necesitaba todo el apoyo para comprender que lo que sentía era lo más maravilloso que podía existir

La cuestión era… de _quien_ tenía permitido enamorarse… y a pesar de que era un asunto en el que no debería intervenir, se tomó la libertad para decidir aquello. Después de todo, como buen hermano que era, estaba en su _"obligación_" asegurar el futuro sentimental del ojilila, ¡y con mucha razón! Ya que el otro era demasiado tímido, inseguro y bondadoso como pocas veces se había visto

Quería que fuera feliz, pero sin pasar por la experiencia de "_amar y no tener una buena relación_", pues sabía que Matthew no lo soportaría…

Ya lo veía llorando en silencio, con la mirada triste, abrazando a su oso como único consuelo y tratando de fingir una sonrisa ante la multitud

Ese gesto sincero de sus labios curveados en mueca tan sincera sólo podía seguir manteniéndose mientras no pasara por un mal momento… y siendo tan buen hermano, ahí radicaba su obligación

Así fue como comenzó a definir el perfil de su futuro cuñado… pero no de la manera que hubiera creído "_normal_", sino al fijarse en qué sujetos empezaban a acercarse al canadiense con intenciones más serias, y para su heroica sorpresa, el primero fue Iván: lo distinguió aquella tarde en que las Naciones salieron al jardín y encontró al ruso junto a Canadá, diciéndole algo que no alcanzó a escuchar y regalándole una pequeña margarita

Notó al menor tan rojo como las rosas que lo rodeaban mientras aceptaba la florecilla tímidamente y agradecía el detalle con alegría. Sonreía con emoción… con aquel gesto que le gustaba tanto ver en él…

Sin embargo, la lista comenzó: Matthew no podía enamorarse de alguien psicópata que lo ocultaba a través de sonrisa más falsa; no de una persona que podía mal influenciarlo y obligarle a hacer cosas al decir la mínima palabra; mucho menos del sujeto que lo vería como un mero capricho y lo encerraría junto con el resto de sus viejas posesiones, ¡no! ¡En lo absoluto! Más bien debía fijarse en una persona que le sonriera sinceramente y con la travesura suficiente para levantarle el ánimo, que respetara cada una de sus decisiones y que lo cuidara como si fuera lo mejor de la vida

Iván estaba descartado, por ello le habló al ojilila sobre sus… "_excentricidades_" como un mero tema de conversación que salió de "_casualidad_"… y para su satisfacción, la siguiente ocasión que se encontraron, Canadá tuvo la suficiente iniciativa para disculparse con Rusia y retirarse

Bien hecho~ ¡y por supuesto que estuvo a su lado mientras se le pasaba el capricho al otro! ¡No faltaba más por ser el héroe!

…

El siguiente fue Prusia: aquel egocéntrico sujeto de apariencia extraña y con un serio problema de admiración desmedida hacia los pollitos. Se acercó cuando Francia hablaba con su hermano, y al ser amigo del primero, se hizo una presentación más formal… aunque sucedió, como siempre, que a los cinco minutos ya había olvidado su nombre

Por eso pensó que el asunto no tenía la menor relevancia… pero fue un shock verlo en la casa de Matthew una semana después: invitado y anfitrión reía juntos mientras las respectivas mascotas jugaban. Era una risa alegre, despreocupada y contagiosa la que emanaba el peliplateado, pero más honesta y feliz la del ojilila

Cuando finalmente notaron su presencia en el marco de la puerta, Gilbert le dirigió una mueca indiferente mientras se ponía de pie y el pollo volaba a su cabeza; se despidió de Canadá con un sonoro beso en la mejilla y con la promesa:

-¡Otro de estos días mi awesome persona estará de nuevo aquí! Kesesesesesesese!

Así pasó a su lado como si de mierda se tratara y salió del lugar…

Interrogó con la mirada a su hermano… y lo halló con la cara rojísima, preso de la falta de aire y balbuceando cosas incomprensibles…

La lista aumentó: no podía enamorarse de alguien tan egocéntrico y que alababa hasta su propia caspa como si de oro fuera; de un sujeto tan poco confiable que veía todo para su propio beneficio; no de un tipo que sólo lo tendría a su lado para resaltar su figura personal… ¡y sobre todo, de alguien que fuera amigo de Francia! ¡Seguro que era un pervertido y tendría un complejo SM como Alemania!

No, Canadá debía fijarse en alguien más modesto, o al menos lo suficiente para apreciar grandemente su compañía; en quien pudiera confiar y sentirse querido; p-por supuesto que el sexo era algo común en una relación, pero requería un tipo comprensivo, gentil, que fuera con cuidado y que en su mente estuviera el firme propósito de hacerlo sentir bien

Prusia no era adecuado… y a pesar de que resultó bastante problemático, lo apartó cuando hubo un atentado "_accidental_" contra su pollito…

…

… pero en ese caso… así como iban las cosas… ¿quién lo sería? ¿Quién reunía todas las cualidades para hacer a su hermano feliz? ¿Quién era el merecedor de su devoción?

_Fue cuando lo supo_

-A-Alfred –le llamó con voz nerviosa, mirándole con cuidado -¿Estás… bien? De pronto te quedaste callado

Sólo una persona contaba con lo requerido…

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Jajajajaja ¡_I´m a Hero_! – le pasó el brazo por la espalda -¡Los héroes siempre nos sentimos bien! ¡Y también decimos cosas geniales en los momentos cruciales de la trama!

Sólo **_él_** tenía la capacidad para darle a Matthew todo lo que se merecía: amor incondicional, comprensión, confianza, ánimo y humor para hacerlo reír cuando fuera necesario

Sólo **_él_** tenía el derecho de ver tan puro gesto en los labios del otro…

…

Todo estaba en orden ahora…

…

Las cosas irían bien a partir de entonces, ¡que buen hermano era! ¡Debería estar feliz por tenerle cerca! Por tener a alguien tan heroico preocupándose por su futuro… ¡por tenerlo tan al pendiente de la fragilidad de su corazón!

Era un buen hermano, ¿cierto?

_Tan bueno y considerado_, que lo alejó de la mala influencia de Prusia y de cualquier ser que pudiera crearle alguna preocupación

_Tan bueno_ que, empeñado en dirigir sus sentimientos hacia la persona indicada, lo llevó a su casa a residir, pues el contacto tan frecuente los uniría

Era tan, _tan bueno_, que le ahorró las molestias internas de la duda y lo enfrentó, revelándole la Ley Universal:

-Yo soy lo mejor para ti

El que lo besara, lo abrazara y que lo acorralara contra la pared sin inmutarse por su resistencia fue más que generoso de su parte: le hizo ver la buena manera en que reaccionaba su cuerpo ante las caricias. Le demostró lo bien que se acoplaban sus figuras, como si hubieran sido creadas para encajar una con la otra

Era _lo mejor_ para él: la incuestionable y evidente opción para que alcanzara su merecida felicidad… por eso se tomó la entera libertad de arrancarle la ropa y someterlo ante sus lamidas, sus expertas manos que le daban el placer que siempre había añorado

Era _el mejor hermano de todos_, ya que le sonrió comprensivo ante sus lágrimas y gritos que imploraban que se detuviera: eso sólo era un acto reflejo ante el temor de experimentar algo nuevo y único por primera vez

Claro, por supuesto que _**él**_ era el sujeto de quien debía enamorarse: era el único capaz de darle el placer del mundo, la gentileza del mundo, el amor más increíble que pudiera haber en la existencia… y precisamente eso le dio cuando entró en su interior mientras lo besaba con devoción; se lo regaló cuando se corrieron al mismo tiempo y al protegerlo con sus brazos cuando cayó en un sueño forzado

…

… Matthew… Matthew tendría todo lo que siempre había querido a través de él,_ de su hermano mayor_ que desde siempre se preocupó por ahorrarle sufrimiento

Por eso continuaba allí, abrazando y besando las lágrimas secas de sus mejillas, la sangre de su labio y acariciando los moretones de sus brazos

No importaba qué pasara, su propia felicidad era la de él…

…

Cuando despertara, le reiteraría la Ley del Universo… él lo aceptaría con la más feliz de sus sonrisas y sería el inicio de su verdadera alegría…

…

Y aún si se negaba… sabría que hablaba su miedo y sorpresa… sería comprensivo y le demostraría, cuántas veces fuera necesario, que no había opción… que lo mejor era recibirlo "_por su propio bien_"

Lo haría por el tiempo que faltara y con el mismo propósito, ya que era un buen hermano, ¿cierto?

_Un buen, buen hermano…_


End file.
